just another starry night
by blueberryfig
Summary: ~%~%~%~hermione is sad and draco trys to comfort her every now and then...do the stars really know what will happen to them? LAST CHAPTER POSTED UP~%
1. a gift of strawberries in a black box*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
just another starry night for the heart broken.....  
  
Hermione Granger came running down the Gryffindor tower, crying and looking down and out. She had yet another fight with her now ex-boyfriend Ron. She was off to the astronomy tower to drown her sorrows and forget all about him. As she opened the door she saw Draco Malfoy, Mr. Bad boy ladies man sulking on one side of the tower, obviously sitting on the edge of the window. She thought he was probably here because he wanted to do the same thing as her or just look at the stars. She went in as quietly as she could muster and by luck he didn't notice her. She sat on one of the edges of the window and stared at the starry sky.  
  
`So Malfoy, what's a guy like you sulking in a place like this, looking like a hopeless romantic that just had a cardiac arrest eh?' She said leaning over to Draco's window side.  
  
`Well Granger, its for me to know and for you to never find out,' he said, staring at her. She was now in a trance and drops of tears came tumbling down her face. `Earth to Granger, a Martian attacking you?'  
  
`Umm what did you say,' she was still staring at the sky. She looked as if she was staring there for a very important reason. She even was murmuring things like, stars, wishing, romantic, and even fairy tales.  
  
`You are hopeless Granger,' Draco smiled contentedly. Hey, you never see your enemy acting all kissy poo and like an idiot everyday? `So may I throw you the question, what are you doing here?'  
  
`Well...' she bit her lip hard for her not to cry, `me and Ron broke up today and I went up here to commit suicide and to haunt Hogwarts forever.' She then laughed and cried at the same time.  
  
`Tell me, is that all that bothers you or are you really ill ad trying to make up stories?' draco said in a very sarcastic tone.  
  
`Are you trying to make me laugh or trying to ...' Hermione almost fell and she found the strength to laugh at herself.  
  
`If I was trying to be funny you would role over to the ground trying to catch your breathe...' He then hopped off his window side and went to Hermione's side.  
  
`So tomorrow is our graduation... what are you planning to do?' She then turned to see Draco beside her.  
  
`To live my damned life to the fullest!' He exclaimed joyfully. `So what about you?' He said looking curious as ever.  
  
`To marry, to have kids, and be happy...' She smiled as if trying to imagine it was true.  
  
`Hey Granger its getting late better get some sleep,' he then carried Hermione to the Gryffindor tower. He never noticed that he dropped a velvet box. As Hermione bid him goodnight she noticed the box and picked it up, she never opened it but she kept it.  
  
Three years after Hermione now is the head auror in the Ministry of Magic. She was contented with her life, but her wish wasn't fulfilled yet. As she twirled one strand of her now straight brown hair her enemy turned friend Blaise Zabini came in her office. `Hi Blaise,' she said cheerfully.  
  
`Hiya Maya,' she said looking cheerful as Hermione. `The Minister of Magic is being replaced today,' she sat in one of the chairs.  
  
`So who is the lucky guy?' Hermione said twirling another strand of her now straight hair.  
  
`You will never guess, its Draco Malfoy!' She said in a sing song voice.  
  
Well how' my new story? Arf? Meow? Sorry I really suck at romance...... 


	2. invitation to my best friends wedding

Chappie 2  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
So any way my best friend tells me that my enemy is the new Minister. I mean who cares? Stuck up little prat that carried me and talked.... Hey, what was I thinking... back to the ranting...  
  
`I mean obviously he is very cute! Hermione? Are you listening to me?' Blaise said obviously annoyed for Hermione wasn't paying attention.  
  
`Uh yeah, whatever,' Hermione groaned. Just then an owl, obviously Hedwig, came flying by. `Hi Heddie,' Hermione patted the owl's head and got the letter.  
  
`So what did lover boy say?' Blaise motioned for the letter until she saw Hermione scream... and also hear... `Aww c'mon Maya I know youre excited and...'  
  
`No, Blaise, Harry is getting married!... and he never told me!' Tears fell down her face. `I have to stop that wedding,' She then got up and started to motion towards the door, until....  
  
`Owww! Hey watch where your going... oh shit!' Draco said as he rubbed his forehead. `Hey Granger, nice to bump into you again,' another sarcastic reply from Malfoy.  
  
`Move out Malfoy I need to think! Harry's wedding is,' she was cut off.  
  
`In about tomorrow, he sent me your gown and...'  
  
`What?!' Hermione suddenly fainted and Blaise came down to help her.  
  
`Draco, you shouldn't have said that you know she still loves Harry,' Blaise said in a very calm manor.  
  
`You were invited too, why didn't you say this to her in about... lets see, a month ago!' Draco then carried Hermione and brought her to the sofa.  
  
So how was it? Sorry so cliffy but I bonked my head so I got rushed to the hospital... nah I was just kidding! 


	3. diaries and kisses~#~

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
diary of hermione granger.....  
  
Well you see I have grown quite fond of Harry and now that you've mentioned it, I wasn't fond of him... I worshiped him. A letter came to me this morning saying that he was going to get married with Pansy Parkinson. The nerve of that girl! Ever since me and Ron broke up I had fallen for Harry. And oh, Draco was made Minister. I fainted though, and they said it was all because of shock. Maybe it was?  
  
Enough about my melancholy! Today, speaking about Draco, when I was rummaging all of my old things I found this black box that he dropped. I hadn't really opened it so I think I will open it now. After all he really didn't notice it was gone.  
  
Love with stars,  
  
H.G.  
  
Then Hermione closed it and tied it with a lace ribbon. She spotted Blaise making tea and Draco re-entering every three minutes or so. She was bored with her life and wanted something more. She wanted what she said to Draco when they were in the astronomy tower. She took out a post it and wrote, in big bold letters:  
  
Remember to destroy Harry's wedding and to fulfill my dreams!  
  
Draco for the second time re-entered the room( a/n: what can I say, I was over exaggerating!) he looked pretty pale, almost translucent. He sat down in one of the chairs near Hermione's sofa,' So are you alright now?'  
  
`Yes, thank you for asking Malfoy,' she said, suddenly crumpling the post it. ` Its getting late Malfoy, what are you still doing here?' she said, while looking out the window.  
  
`I was worried about you. I thought you knew and...' he was cut off by Hermione.  
  
`Do you remember our last night at Hogwarts...' she said trailing off.  
  
`Yeah, I was with Blaise over here, she was ranting about...'  
  
`No, the astronomy tower thing!'  
  
`I can't recall?'  
  
`You are hopeless Malfoy,' a laugh followed this reply.  
  
`Hey you guys, I'll be going now. There is tea over there by the coffee table,' Blaise then smiled and took off.  
  
`Yeah it is getting late, so do you need a ride home?' Draco said with a half smile not a sneer, yes a smile, on his lips.  
  
Hermione wanted to melt that time. He looked so cute when he smiled. She snapped her thought, she reminded herself that she was in love with Harry. `No, I still have work to do, thanks anyways.'  
  
`Goodnight then,' when he got to the door Hermione suddenly stood up and gave him a peck on the cheek. `What was that for,' he asked bewildered.  
  
`For the night in the tower and for the stars in the sky,' then she smiled as he left.  
  
Urgh! If only I can write romantic ficcys! "sighs" so hw was it? 


	4. my thoughts and how i hide it.

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
note: thankie wankie to Michee for writing that review! Thankie wankie also to the review phantom and to all who have reviewed! So here is chappie 4 of my story!  
  
`For the stars in the sky...' Draco repeated as he got out of the carriage and stared at the starry night sky. He was in bliss. They sparkled with magnificence, like without the other they wouldn't have survived. `Night, thank you for bearing the stars...'  
  
As he got in his room he still wondered if Hermione would want to ruin the wedding. Will she ever find true happiness? As he thought of this, he remembered the black box, the tower scene, and her face. He raced toward his trunk of old stuff and went to look for the black box. `Blasphemy! Where had I put it?' He said still rummaging. Then he remembered that night when all was in a hurry, he must have dropped it.  
  
Just then an owl arrived. It carried a letter with it, he then recognized that it was from Hermione. He quickly opened the letter and it read as:  
  
Dearest Draco,  
  
Meet me at Hogsmeade, tonight....  
  
With love,  
  
Hermione  
  
Sowie so short but next chappie is coming up! So how was it? 


	5. reflections that i can not see...~

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
a/n: ha, ha, ha, ha! I'm starting to think that I might be demented? So here is chappie 5 of my ficcie....  
  
As he arrived he saw her, she looked very pale, like the moon herself. He approached her and breathed,' the moon is very beautiful isn't it?'  
  
She was snapped out of her trance as he said those words. She quickly turned around to greet his face. As she did so she remembered not the lanky pale boy of her past, not the pale but cute Minister, she remembered him as the sweet and carefree boy at the astronomy tower. ` I have missed looking at them, seeing her (a/n: the moon...duh?) and feeling every emotion I used to feel...'  
  
He was baffled at her notion but continued to stare at the heavenly bodies. `I have a question for you, Granger. Aren't you expre...' he was cutoff by Hermione grabbing his arm, so suddenly.  
  
`I suggest we go to a quieter place, eh?' she then pulled his armand brought him to a hidden fountain. The fountain was covered with beautiful flowering plants and atop that it reflected the moon very clearly.  
  
`Granger, what is this?' He said softly.  
  
`Shhh, don't ask questions any more just touch the water and you will see.' He did as she told him too and found himself at the top of a hill with the ocean peering over them. The ocean reflected the heavenly bodies, just like the fountain.  
  
A thought had struck him. Although he wanted to stare into it, he remembered the question that was plaguing him. ` Granger aren't you expressing all of your emotions now?' He said it precisely, not even stuttering.  
  
`It wasn't my true emotions, it was all fake...' She replied bitterly.  
  
`So, another question, why are you so bitter that Potter is getting married. Aren't you happy for him? I for one am very happy that Pansy is very happy with him.' He said it oh so clearly.  
  
` I always know that I and Harry are meant to be... I even saw it in the mirror of Erised. I never knew that their relationship would grow? I always thought and dreamed that he was going to leave her, just for me...' Tears were starting to form on her eyes.  
  
`You know, fate has its twist and turns. Don't believe in that mirror, it only shows you your desires, not your future. I know you have many hopes and dreams, Granger; you said so in the tower. I know you will make it happen if you only let fate take its course...'  
  
She was shocked. He still remembered the night at the tower and the black box that Malfoy dropped. `You still remember the night at the tower. You still remembered my hopes and dreams...'  
  
Sorry so short again... ran out of ideas... Don't worry I will still continue it! So how was it? 


	6. cheer me up, will you?

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~################~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Chapter 6  
  
He moved closer to Hermione, wanting to see every detail of her face. She was beautiful, he had to admit that, but she didn't want to have him. Only if they met in a different time and place. If only she was not in love with another.  
  
She was staring at the sky again, `you know I would want to get married in a place like this...' she trailed off. `I would want my future husband to be just like Harry...'  
  
`Oh, I will keep your secret forever, if that is what you would want?' He said it softly, just like the wind blowing that night.  
  
`And a part of him, would be just like you... But I know I cannot have what I want...so as you said it yourself. But I would keep this in my heart...' She then laid herself onto the ground, she looked very happy and serene.  
  
`Granger, its getting late and the wedding is tomorrow. Harry would be expecting you there.' He said with a sigh.  
  
`you know you're right wouldn't want to miss the wedding!' The look on her face was purely naughty.  
  
`So dear Granger would want to sabotage their wedding eh?' Draco said with sarcasm as he got up and brushed himself off.  
  
`Dearie me its really getting late! So leta go head back or...?' Draco lifted her up and carried her towards the portal...just like at the tower eh?  
  
`In fact it is, so get some sleep and lets meet at Potty's wedding okay?' Then the two laughed and laughed and laughed...  
  
so here is where my chappie will end... so how was it? Worse? Better? Any ways thanks to all of those who have reviewed to my ficcie. There is another ficcie related to this. If you want you can read it, its title is Valentines for the Heart. : P 


	7. the flower frenzy wedding~**~

@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
chapter seven... the wedding  
  
Hermione watched the whole ceremony, she was flinching now and then but she lasted until the end of the ceremony. Harry looked very happy with Pansy, although she wished she was the girl with Harry. She glanced over at Draco's side and he looked very happy at the situation. Hermione sighed and thought how ridiculous and mushy people are these days.  
  
At the reception all she thought of was the stars and her hopes. She remembered when she was fourteen she had it all planned out, she would get married and have a child. She dreamt of her wedding being more spectacular than this. She wanted to get married near the ocean and she also wanted lots of flowers in the scene too. After the wedding her husband and her would watch the sun set and the moon rise. She wanted to live in a house near the ocean or maybe mountains if the ocean house isn't available.  
  
She was snapped out of her trance by a shrieking voice, `Oh, Hermione dear, thank you for being at our wedding! I thought you would never come, isn't that right Blaise?' Pansy hugged Hermione tightly.  
  
`Why wouldn't I come?' Hermione said with gritted teeth and a fake smile. She was annoyed because they copied her dream wedding...except for the flower part and watching the sun set stuff. Also she still was irritated at Pansy for some purposes.  
  
`So Maya, we have to leave you now...' Harry said smiling. Gosh she wanted to hit him! She muttered an okay and the two newly weds scurried to the next table to greet their guests. Then her eyes moved to where Draco was. He was playing with the flower girls...throwing flowers at them and the girls did vice versa. She smiled at him, she never knew that Mr. I am so serious but sarcastic knew how to play.  
  
She went to the flower girl and Draco, `so what are you two playing?' she said in a serious tone.  
  
`Nothing, just throwing flowers...' the girl replied.  
  
`Oh so you're throwing flowers, I see...' Hermione had a smile growing on her lips.  
  
`So Granger, jealous?' Draco said sarcastically, throwing some petals at her.  
  
`I have a question.' The girl said waving her hands, for them to notice her. `Is Granger your first name, lady?'  
  
`No, why?' Hermione looked baffled at the question.  
  
` So that is you're surname?' the girl received a nod. `So you two hate each other?'  
  
`In the past we used to... hey you should be minding your own beeswax!' Draco said looking amused.  
  
`Remember, the more you hate the more you love.' With that tease, the little girl skipped away merrily as if she had completed a very special mission.  
  
~@#~@#~@#~  
  
As the wedding ended Hermione was now fully over her Harry frenzy. She was now happy again but not completely satisfied. She was now walking on a field of wild flowers with the moon waving its beams at her. (Not literally). She skipped on like a little girl until she tripped over something.  
  
She heard a laugh ` Granger, you always crack me up!' then he continued to laugh again.  
  
`Oh, sush it Malfoy!' then she cant help but laugh at herself too; as the saying goes, if you cant beat them join them. So for her revenge she grabbed a few flowers and threw some at him.  
  
So I'll stop here because I ran out of ideas. Is this chapter long enough? So how was it? 


	8. talking under starlight with the black b...

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*  
  
Thank you reviewers! I really appreciate your comments and stuff! So here is my next chapter and there will be two more to go. Kinda short huh? So maybe I'll make it longer this time. Thanks again and hope you like this?  
  
`So cute, Granger! Really now throwing flowers at me!' So he threw more petals at her. Then she giggled and got up throwing more petals at him. `Yeah, yeah I know its funny, so stop it already!'  
  
`So what do you plan on doing after this wedding?' Her face turned more serious. He just stared and let him self fall on the soft patches of flowers. She sat beside him and put a flower on his hair.  
  
`I don't know? Maybe I'll go and do something stupid and quit being the minister?' She laughed again and stared at him suddenly.  
  
`Funny isn't it we cant decide on what will happen in our lives. It's always waiting for the future and when the future comes, here we are, waiting again.' She plucked some petals on the flower she was holding, feeling tension... I guess.  
  
`Your point is?' He said hollowly.  
  
`See, I cant believe that we are now friends? You've always taunted me and teased me since the start of the term...' she trailed off. `Another thing, you just can't control your emotions, you might hide it but you can't really control it.' She stared at the starry sky above them, still wishing that her hopes might come true.  
  
`You know Granger you say the stupidest things and say them with great passion. But you say some things that are really true. I was really sorry for calling you that and you know what else...' He smiled. Not the cruel smile he used to share, but a normal smile.  
  
`What else, Malfoy?'  
  
`I am also sorry for not having a friend like you.'  
  
She suddenly grabbed something out of her purse; it was the black box that he dropped, that she picked up. She held open his hand and placed it on them gently. `Here you dropped this,' he had a shocked look on his face, so she really had it all this time.  
  
`It's yours Granger,' a bewildered look suddenly appeared on her face.  
  
`Why,' she muttered.  
  
`It's because that was really meant for you... I never had the guts to give it to you, and when I knew I had dropped it I thought I was off the hook...' He looked nervous.  
  
She opened the box and found a beautiful moon shaped pendant, it was very simple but it radiated with the heavens pride. `Why give me such a thing?'  
  
`I wanted to make peace with you, also I saw you at the astronomy tower every night. So the night when I dropped it, that was the night I was supposed to say sorry...' he trailed off.  
  
`Oh, if I tell you this promise not to get angry?' Hermione said looking straight at him.  
  
So this chapter will only be up to here. If you want to complain...wooo sorry its short its all my imaginations fault! So how was it?  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! 


	9. all i want to say is that i love you!

Last chapter!!!! Yes in deedie this is the last chappy.  
  
`Draco, I love you,' she blurted out.  
  
`Pardon?' did he hear what he just heard?  
  
`I love you! I have fallen in love with you!'  
  
`Great, just great!' was he disappointed or any thing?!  
  
`Are you mad at me for saying so?' Tears began to form, by this time.  
  
`Yes and no.'  
  
`I-I don't really understand?' She asked with a confused look.  
  
`Yes, because I feel the same way and no, because I know that you feel the same way.' Ahh, this ever so wonderful smile of his. We could tell that he only gave this smile to her and his mum.  
  
She giggled and wiped away the tears on her face and said, ` I LOVE YOU DRACO!' It echoed throughout the valley. `Are you angry at me now for doing this?' She said sarcastically.  
  
`No...' He said smiling at what she had done.  
  
`Will you get mad at me for doing this?' She kissed him on the lips...duh! It wasn't the plain kiss you could give to your friend, no, it was more than that. It was like all of her hopes and wishes could come true when he was there beside her.  
  
After the kiss he said, `I cant get mad at you, not now and not ever...I love you too Hermione...' So the night ended with them being happy. It was this inexplicable emotion called love that made the stars and it was the stars that brought these star-crossed lovers together in the end.  
  
Characters  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Pansy Parkinson  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Ron Weasly  
  
"Just Another Starry Night?"story by © Allison  
  
"Stars and Sky"storyline by ©Nizzy  
  
"JUST ANOTHER STARRY NIGHT" title by ©Allison  
  
Inspiration, Sean  
  
"Quotes?" by© Allison  
  
Epilogue: a possible future?  
  
Well Hermione now married Draco a year after. She was now contented with her life, and yes all her dreams came true. She now had a husband that she dreamed of and had a baby girl to take a boot. Although in the past she was angry with Harry and Pansy, she had the guts to forgive them already.  
  
By the way, Draco is still the minister of magic and he loves his job! About their house, Hermione got the two locations she wished for. But one blessing that she received was the most important; she got Draco.  
  
Harry and Pansy are very contented with their lives. Harry became the head auror in place of Hermione. They now have a cute baby boy, which they named Filipe.  
  
As for Blaise, she is still single and is having the time of her life. She visits Hermione and Draco very often. Her reason was she misses Hermione badly.  
  
There we are! It was just another story written in the stars. Maybe you could find it in a starry night when they had just caught a glimpse of falling in love.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
`Isn't the sky wonderful?'  
  
`Yes it is, it was as wonderful as the first time...'  
  
`It was just another starry night...'  
  
A/n: So this is it the last chapter of my story! I'm sorry if it's crappy or anything! Oh, if you were wondering who Allison is...well its for me to know and you to find out! Ha, ha, ha! To all the people who have reviewed, thanks so much! So if you want me to change the ending, please do so tell me. So chao! 


End file.
